clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HappyfaceWantsToTalk
- WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! I'm not gonna die! Check main page for details!--[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 14:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Operation:Benny Boi COMMANDER HAPPYFACEWANTSTOTALK! I HAVE CREATED A TEMPLATE FOR BENNY BOI! HERE IT IS! --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 20:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Sure. --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 09:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Surely Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! Hey That was mean! So they are 12,its not there fault, and they are good editors, Happyface imposter!! POWER-ABUSE. PWOER-ABUSE. I AM REPORTING YOU TO TURTLESHROOM. POWER-ABUSER. THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED A WARNING. POWER-ABUSER.--HappyfaceWantsToTalk 02:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You threatened to kill me!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 02:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) DUDE, ITS A FIGURE OF SPEECH. MAYBE LEARN ENGLISH.--HappyfaceWantsToTalk 02:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I consulted an admin!!!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 02:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Please do not threaten users thank you. I have un blocked you. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 03:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ?! --Hal Homsar Solo [[User talk:Hal Homsar Solo|Baloneym'n 03:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) why Why can't you go to your old account on this wikia?[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 03:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You've got an unaward! mmmkay?--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You had a 5 minute block. Your block has been over for 12 minutes!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) TurtleShroom, I surrendered. I didn't even want Str00del to go. All I wanted was Not-welc. And the subpages thing, we were still negiatble on that. Democracy, i thought was adopted months ago. Turns out I was wrong. Plus, I didn't mean to cause a crisis. Please unban me, I did not mean harm. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 16:18, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Besides, that idea was approved by Hat Pop, and Joeyaa. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 16:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Please unabn me. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 16:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As a Turtler, you probably can't stand Ben. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Hey Are you Happyface411? Err... Unblock me on the Fanon. I don't CARE what TurtleShroom does to you, he can't do ANYTHING to you. Joeyaa said to message an admin and you're the only one I trust. Stand up for yourself, stand up to TurtleShroom. It was power abuse to block me on the fanon when the fight was here. Joeyaa agrees. Now, unblock me...please.--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Err... Unblock me on the Fanon. I don't CARE what TurtleShroom does to you, he can't do ANYTHING to you. Joeyaa said to message an admin and you're the only one I trust. Stand up for yourself, stand up to TurtleShroom. It was power abuse to block me on the fanon when the fight was here. Joeyaa agrees. Now, unblock me...please.--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC)